JJ a mean girl?
by secrettrip13
Summary: Here is a story I have been working on for a while. I like femslash and this is femslash. Hope you all enjoy. Wishing you and yours all the best in the Holiday Season.


Sorry it has taken me so long to write this. I was hoping that after writing my story "Her" that this story would come easier. But alas I was wrong, I have been trying to write this story since I saw the episode where Reid accused JJ of being a mean girl. I started it and then got hit with a major bout of writers block for this story. Also life caught up with me in the fact that I bought a house, and I took on more responsibilities at work and was rear-ended on the freeway (I'm fine but still sucks), these three events have taken up most of my time and left very little for writing. But I did it, I finally finished. I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think. Like always I own nothing but my imagination and this is where it took me.

Good God the living room is so very dark and so very quiet at, wait what time is it? Turning my head to look at the clock on the wall that is being lit by the moon I find myself groaning. The clock is screaming 3:15am. I have apparently been laying here in the dark for hours, and it's been literally eight minutes since the last time I looked at that damn clock. I never knew how quiet the living room was when everything is turned off. God, could this couch be any more uncomfortable. I'm pretty sure concrete is more comfortable. Why did we buy this couch, oh yeah this is the one she wanted. Next time I stick to my guns and get the couch I want. Laying here in the dark, on what I believe is, no which I am sure is the world's most uncomfortable couch, it hits me, I can't sleep. Big surprise I berate myself, what an epiphany I just had. Obviously I can't sleep, but what stuns me is not that I can't sleep but why I can't sleep. Not because there is no noise, not because the couch is harder than stone, no none of those reasons. Okay I'm sure they add to it but those aren't the underlying reason. No the reason is her. She's the reason, it's because she's not next to me.

Okay, in all honestly it's more than just her not being next to me. I mean there have been times we haven't slept next to each other. I mean with our jobs and the traveling, it's a given that we wouldn't be next to each other every single night, especially since for a majority of our relationship she worked at the Pentagon and I was with the BAU. So like I said not the actually reason, but do I want to admit the real reason. Why not it's just me here, okay the real reason I can't sleep is because we didn't say I love you to one another. Nope, no I love you or any variation of the words, nope nothing like that, nothing at all. I have been sleeping next to the same person and telling this same person every night that I love her, and I have been doing that for over a year now. No, not over a year but for the past fifteen months, two weeks and four days, I have been lying next to the same person and telling the same person that I love her and that I am love with her.

Laying here in the dark on the couch I can't help but think about how I ended up in the dog house? How did I end up sleeping on the couch? Oh yeah, how could I forget. Thanks Dr. Reid. You just had to joke about JJ being a mean girl and for the love of god I didn't disagree to his logic. I couldn't help but laugh. Not out loud of course but internally, however, I guess my smirk and the faraway look in my eyes gave me away. God, why didn't I just disagree with him, why didn't I stand up for her, why didn't I do anything other than just sit there with a smirk on my face? But really one has to laugh, who in their right mind would think that JJ was a mean girl in school, or ever for that fact. Valedictorian, soccer star, corn-fed and still a size zero, did that make her a mean girl? Does the fact that she can't remember those who tormented her in high school make her a mean girl? Did she have tormentors in high school? I have only ever known her to be kind, sweet, loving, never mean. JJ a mean girl. No way was she, is she or could she be a mean girl, but did I say that, no. Mental note kill Dr. Reid.

The evening held such promise. We caught the bad guy, by the way so weird that he couldn't feel pain. So we caught the bad guy the night before and were sitting on the jet heading back home early the next morning. Back to Quantico, back to the BAU, back home. Sitting in my usual seat, JJ sits next to me, hooking our arms, she leans against me, lays her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes. I can't think of a better way to fly. Okay maybe I can, but we are so not doing that on the jet with the entire team in ear shot. I can feel my cheeks flush and can feel a slight heat to them. Looking around I sigh, noting that no one is watching me or my over active hormones, but I can't help it. JJ has a way to turn me into that horny little teenager that has nothing but sex on the mind. After I calm my hormones, I look towards the beautiful blonde leaning against me. I lace our fingers and kiss her head and also close my eyes to see if rest will come. Before I am out, I hear her mumble "I love you," to which I reply, "Love you too." With that said we both are out for the remainder of the flight. We wake up just in time to land.

Instead of heading home like we all wish we could, we head back to the BAU for everyone's favorite pass time. Wait for it, wait for it. Paperwork! Hotch figures since we are home early we might as well do our paperwork now so that we can actually not come back until Monday, it being Thursday means we will get an extra day. I can't and won't argue with an extra day of me and JJ. It's amazing and a bit surprising, we live together and work together yet it feels as though we don't spend nearly enough time together. So everything is going well. Caught bad guy, cuddling with girlfriend on plane, extra day with girlfriend, all going well, really, really well and the day just continues on the same path.

At about 4:30 JJ comes to check on me, to see if I am ready to go home, yay me I am. We head out hand in hand both smiling just enjoying each other. We decide to grab some food because well food is good and well we are hungry. The drive home is quiet, but not the awkward kind of quiet, but the life is good type of quiet. Hand in hand we walk up to our condo door and as I try to unlock it the evening takes an even better turn. JJ is standing behind me pressing her body completely against mine. We have made it a rule that when on a case, we are all professional and behave ourselves. We don't hold hands, we don't kiss and we most definitely don't sleep in the same room. Okay so sleeping in the same room isn't in itself bad but what happens when we are left alone in a bedroom together, well let's just say that can led too, well let's just call it unprofessional behavior. Oh how I love unprofessional behavior. So with that said we are both usually a little worked up when we return from a case and depending on how long the case and how rough it was usually determines how worked up we get.

Wait, where was I going with this, oh yeah, JJ pressed against my back in the hall. Her lips are now attached to my neck. She is applying just enough press to drive me almost crazy but not enough to make me crazy, though I am having one hell of a time trying to get this key in the damn keyhole. Oh my God. This woman has a way with her lips. She is now nibbling on my left ear and whispering for me to hurry. Hurry, yeah right, with what she is doing, I want nothing more than to hurry but with what she is doing, there is no way I can actually open this door in a hurry. I can barely comprehend that there is a door let alone open it. Her hands are wrapped around my waist in a loving embrace, okay loving embrace my ass, she is using her arms to pull me further into her, which I don't think is possible. Those hands are now running up and down my sides and before I know it one of them has snuck its way up my shirt and is tracing patterns on my abdomen. I am now forcing my eyes shut, trying to concentrate on opening the door. I know, I know. I am still working on getting the door open. You try getting the door open with JJ ravishing you like she is me, good luck. I finally manage to say, "If you don't stop what you're doing we won't make it inside." Doesn't seem to matter she is still working it and I'm still unable to do anything. YES, success. I finally manage to get the key into the keyhole and I manage to open the door.

As I push the door open I pull away slightly causing her hand to leave my stomach and I turn in her arms. Our lips crash together I pull on her waist, pulling her as close as I can. Her hands have found the back of my neck deepening the kiss. I am finally pulling her into the condo or is she pushing me. What the hell, this is what I am thinking about, so not important. Focus on the kiss, focus on JJ. As I refocus my attention to the kiss I not only hear her moan but I feel it as well and I am now more on fire than I thought I could be. And trust me, that is not easily done. I feel her tongue swipe across my lower lip asking permission to enter and like I could deny her anything. I can't, and I won't which is why her tongue is currently in my mount battling my own for dominance. I know she started it but I plan on putting up a good fight. She pulls away briefly, just long enough to make me miss the contact. In the brief moment we are apart she manages to turn us around. Staring into her eyes I see nothing but love and of course lust. I can only assume both are being reciprocated in my eyes.

Lips crash against mine again and I find myself now pushed up against the front door, which thankfully is shut so the entire world doesn't see the show. The lips have left mine and are now making their way across my jaw, down my neck and attached at the point where my should and neck meet. She was deliberate, taking her time and god how I love when she takes her time. She pulls away but I am still lost in the moment. It took me a moment to realize that her lips have left my body. Opening my eyes I see she has taken a few steps back and I see a sparkle in her eyes as she very slowly unbuttons her shirt. As I stand there watching her take her time I get, "Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to help?" Honestly the thought of just watching her is very and I mean very tempting, the thought of touching her and getting her naked quicker is far more appealing. Taking the few steps to close the small distance my hand instinctively reaches for her buttons. I am so worked up that I am having trouble with her buttons. I wonder if she'll be mad if I just rip the shirt off of her, I mean I did buy it for her but it is a nice shirt, and I'm doing it again. JJ half-naked and I am thinking about her shirt. YES, last button and now her shirt is falling to the floor and all I see is her beautiful, sexy, nearly see though white lace bra.

Now it's my turn to take charge. My lips have now attached themselves to hers. My hands are tangled in her hair and my body is pressed against hers. My lips are slowing making their way down the same path hers made just moments ago. However unlike her path my is not hindered by a shirt no my path continues across her chest, to the top part of her right breast, where I decide to spend a good deal of time until I find my way to the top of her left breast. Damn do I love her breasts! Lowering my hands for her hair to the clasp I feel her stopping me. Pulling away I can see she's not done having her way with me, which honestly is fine with me. As I stare into her eyes I feel a small tug on my shirt and before I can respond I feel my shirt being lifted over my head and is now on the floor next to hers . Her lips have found mine once again and her hands have found their way to my belt. As she fiddles with my belt buckle all I can think about is that I need to get her into the bedroom and quickly. Before I can begin to push JJ towards the bedroom I feel her pulling me in that direction by my belt loop. Wait my belt is gone, when did that happen, I mean I know she was working on it but when did she actually get it off, how did I not notice it, and why again am I focuses on something so not important.

Bedroom, finally! And now the buttons on my pants as well as the zipper are undone. I really need to focus. The whole time we have only broken the kiss to catch air but now she pulls away. Hands have found their ways down my pants and have now grabbed my ass. Those hands are now pushing my pants down as JJ disappears out of sight. Looking down I see her continuing to pull my pants down. As my pants hit the floor she stands and I step out of my pants. My hands have found the buttons and zipper of hers and I am now trying to help her discard them. As we both stand there in very little she leans into me and states very seductively, "Do you really think I was a mean girl?" But before I can answer she pushes past me towards the dresser and I can't help but smile because that is the dresser with the toys. Yup we have toys and love to play with them. Turning I can only imagine what she has in mind especially with the statement that was just made. Turning fully I see her facing me with a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eye, her hands behind her back and I can't wait.

God, I couldn't wait. But wait I must. Didn't think JJ was a mean girl, boy was I wrong. JJ is a total mean girl. I say this because behind her back was not a fun toy or sexy lingerie, nope nothing like that. Behind her back she held a pair of boxer shorts and my old Yale t-shirt. Staring at her I am totally confused. I am standing in front of her, almost completely naked, mimicking her appearance and she is handing me pajama's. What the hell? Before I can say anything she is handing me my pj's and pushing me towards the bedroom door. As I pass through the doorway, with my pj's in hand she smiles at me says "Mean Girl huh?" as she closes the door. I am speechless. I am so lost in thought that I don't realize my forehead has hit the door until I hear a thud and mutter, "ow." Resting my head against the door I try the knob but knew it would be useless, I knew she had locked it. I tried pleading with her, begging for forgiveness but to no avail. Instead I have to settle for the couch, the world's most uncomfortable couch.

So yeah, that's how I ended up on the couch, in the dog house and I have the one and only Dr. Reid to thank for it. I should blame JJ, I mean she is the one that actually sent me to the couch but really I can't blame her, I love her. I know she's mad and I can't blame her. I should have defended her, I should have stood up for her, I should have stopped Dr. Reid's ramblings but no, I just sat there smirking. Looking at the clock I see it is now 3:45, for the love of god, really remembering the last 24hours only took about 30 minutes, god this is going to be a long night. Thank god I don't have to work tomorrow I will be in no shape. As I toss for the millionth time I hear a squeak. I know that squeak. That is the squeak of the floor board just before you enter the living room. Turning so I am looking at the ceiling I am met with the most beautiful of blue eyes. Okay I can't actually see her blue eyes but since I know they are blue I figure I can state that they are the most beautiful of blue eyes. Looking up at her I can't help but smile, she looks like I feel. Wait if she looks like I feel, that means I look like shit. Beautiful, gorgeous, amazingly, breathtaking shit but still shit non-the-less. Before I can open my mouth to say anything she walks to the front of the couch. "I can't sleep." Really big surprise, I can't either. "I'm sorry." And with that I have forgiven her, how can I not. "I'm sorry too. I should have said something but…." But I can't finish my thought because as I am about too, she decides to climb next to me on the couch. I scoot as far back as I can thankful we bought the extra deep couch. Wrapping the blanket as well as my arms around her I can't help but think, god I love this couch, best damn couch in the world. Holding her tight she whispers, "I love you," to which I reply, "love you too." Mental note thank Dr. Reid before I kill him, JJ a mean girl, couldn't be farther from the truth. She is all love, and she is all mine.


End file.
